


Untying Forgotten Knots

by walkingintowaves



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Kurapika (Hunter X Hunter), Kurapika tries to fix his relationship with his friends starting with the easiest one, Nonbinary Kurapika (Hunter X Hunter), Other, POV Killua Zoldyck, Sibling Rights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:53:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29572038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/walkingintowaves/pseuds/walkingintowaves
Summary: Killua has been showing Alluka the world she missed out on for so long, and when he receives a phone call in the middle of the night from an unexpected source, he decides to show her his world as well.
Relationships: Alluka Zoldyck & Killua Zoldyck, Kurapika & Killua Zoldyck
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Untying Forgotten Knots

**Author's Note:**

> I could write more of this but no promises. Also, I'm ignoring the Dark Continent because I don't need to be more depressed. If I write more of it, I'll update.

The night dragged on and on until the early hours of the morning, nothing managing to ease the tension in the air. It hung in the calm, sleeping breaths of his sister beside him in their pushed together beds. It coated the cool, autumn air that fogged up the window. It created the haze that kept Killua awake, chasing clear thoughts from his mind and not bringing the release of sleep he craved. It had been ingrained in him to sense danger, and this silent night was stained with the color of it. 

He didn't move at first when his phone lit up from an incoming call. He'd been expecting something unusual like this, but that didn't make it easier to approach. If he was smart, he'd just let the phone ring. The person would leave a voicemail if it was important. The only people that really called him anyway were Gon, Leorio, and Ikalgo. They’d understand if he said he was sleeping when he got back to them. He was smart he reminded himself as he reached over and read the number displayed. He didn't recognize it at first and considered the possibility that scam artists were just trying to talk to him about car insurance. When he did recognize the number, he was filled with an emotion he wasn’t sure he’d be able to describe.

He slid easily and silently out of bed, making sure Alluka remained sleeping. He stepped out onto the balcony of their hotel room, shutting the balcony doors before answering the call. He leaned on the railing, looking out over the twinkling lights of Yorknew City. Alluka had wanted to visit. He'd been fine to never come back here. "Hello."

The voice on the other end hesitated, like they hadn't been the one to call Killua in the first place in the middle of the night. Eventually, they spoke, "Good evening, Killua."

It was odd hearing their voice. He hadn't heard it out loud in almost two years. He'd barely heard from them at all in that time; if he had, it’d been inane texts about work business once every 5 months. "Are you alright?" It wasn't the best way to start a conversation with them if he wanted it to continue, but some part of him thought they deserved the discomfort. They deserved it if only for the fact he knew he couldn't bring this conversation up to Gon, let alone Leorio, without sending the both of them into a spiral of worry and hopefulness. They'd left too many voicemails and unanswered texts to take it calmly. However, he slightly chided himself for feeling that way. He'd meant the question when he'd asked it after all; if he hadn't wanted to answer the phone, he simply would've let it ring.

There was wind on the other end of the line, not a lot of it, just enough for Killua to know they both were looking at the same, light-polluted sky. "I'm… well, I won't lie. Things have been better."

Killua fidgeted, "You aren't bleeding out somewhere or something, are you? I know some people that would be disappointed in me if I let that happen." It was a deflection from the fact that he was worried, but he wasn't lying. He knew two people who would feel many emotions in connection to that scenario.

A soft sigh, "No, I promise I am not, although I understand where the question is stemming from. I called because I heard you were in town."

Killua flinched, glancing over his shoulder to observe his sister's small, sleeping form through the glass in the door. "How?"

"I've tasked my subordinates to inform me if any of you are spotted in the city. I didn't think any of you would come back, I admit. Your white hair was easy to spot. Don't worry, no one else knows."

He felt himself relax, even though words over a phone call shouldn't be enough for that, especially coming from who they were coming from. He blamed the tone of their voice, like they were desperate not to have messed up whatever this was. It wasn't outwardly perceptible, of course; Killua was just a good listener. "Alright. Yes, I'm in Yorknew right now." He didn't want to ask for more than the other was willing to divulge. He let his sentence trail off, a question in and of itself. He knew they were intelligent enough to parse it out.

They shuffled something on the other side of the line, maybe switching the phone from one ear to the other. "I heard you were travelling with your little sister. I… well, I was wondering if before you two left the city, I could take you somewhere enjoyable, or at least provide the funds for you to take her somewhere, if my presence is too much of a liability."

He looked at his phone in shock. Meeting up was the last thing he'd expected out of this, but then again, it was incredible the conversation was happening to begin with. He needed to think about it. Getting mixed up in the mafia could be tricky, although he wasn't super worried about it. They held a fraction of the power they had had even a year ago. The both of them would be more than enough raw power to protect Alluka for a day. But seeing them in person again seemed almost daunting. Things had changed since they'd seen each other. He didn't know how much on their end, but on his… he was a new person. He placed the phone back to his ear, "When and where?"

They seemed a little breathless, "I have the day after tomorrow off. I can meet you at the cafe on the main street."

Killua nodded even though the other couldn't see him, "I'll see you then, Kurapika."

"Goodnight, Killua. See you soon."

They hung up, and Killua held his phone in his hand, watching headlights sweep across the buildings below him. It was so different from where he was used to living, a silent mountain with echoing, empty, and sleepy halls. The city never sleeping and never rested. He didn't move when the balcony door slid open.

"Brother? It's late. Did you have a nightmare?" Alluka joined him at his side, sleep still pulling at her eyes. She rubbed at them and yawned.

His heart swelled with love for her. "Nope. I got a call from a friend I want you to meet. We're gonna go see them this week."

She perked up a little at the news, lightly grasping his arm. "Oh! Tell me about them! What should I expect?"

Killua led her back inside, locking the balcony door behind them and crawling back into the bed they’d abandoned. He ruffled her hair, "I'll tell you all about them tomorrow when we've both slept."

Her cheeks puffed up a bit and even though she closed her eyes, she grumbled, "It's mean to get me excited then not tell me."

Killua rolled onto his back and closed his eyes. It was surprising, considering how clear and full of thoughts his head was, how quickly he drifted off into far away dreams, inhabited by three of the people he trusted most in this world.


End file.
